wrestling_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
World Wrestling Circuit
World Wrestling Circuit is a publicly traded and privately controlled company that deals with professional wrestling, its main aim is to promote free agents with major revenue sources coming from films, music, product licensing and product sales. The WWC has a roster of highly trained professional wrestlers and also lets free agents compete. WWC was founded on July 4th 2013 and its first show aired on April 21 2013 live.The WWC roster contains 36 members and has over a 100 wrestlers perform in a month. WWC airs on channels like: *Fight Network *Challenge *Destination: Oceania. It also airs a weekly program on the internet. WWC programs range from different brands and shows including: *''WWC Superstars '' *''WWC Epics'' Roster The WWC roster showcases 4 unique divisions: *Superstars Of Wrestling *Women Of Wrestling *Tag Team Division *Next Generation (NxG) WWC Champions WWC Brand Extentions The WWC Brand extention is a division of the WWC into three distinct branches. WWC has promoted professional wrestling through such branches, named after three major television shows Superstars, Epics ''and ''Heat. The WWC Draft was held and Chael Sonnen and Martin Anderson were appointed general managers of the superstars and epics brand respectively and out of the 36 members of the roster, each of them were given 18 members each to fill up cards however wrestlers can move from one brand to another for a specific amount of time to win championships or wrestle matches, as for free agents they are booked to compete in any draft that is given. Heat is the only brand that doesn't have any wrestler under it because the NxG Division is going to be occupying Heat and is going to have it as their own show but Heat ''is currently used as a show to showcase clashes between the superstars and the epic wrestlers from randomly picked matches. On August 15,Heat got canceled and the NxG title was drafted to Epics. On September 8, the first WWC Pay Per View "Livewire" for october 16 all champions were undrafted so that they will be able to defend their titles on both brands. On August 31st, Global Championship Wrestling signed an agreement to start a program that will recruit 28 more wrestlers to the WWC brands, 14 were drafted to Epics and 14 to Superstars.On September 1st, WWC announced the first 14 wrestlers; Oliver Williams, Kimberly, Tyler Young, Deonna, Mark Redman, Wan, Hideo Daichi, Daya, Alexander, Gi Lee, Koda, Jake Woods and Xavier. On September 3rd athan Stone, Ricky Rich, Camile, Crimson, Newt Ferno, Kaylee Ray, Aliyah, Viper, Mysterioso, Mykar, Apollo, DJ Angelo, Mykar and Andy Gallows were announced as the remaining 14 to join the roster. The NxG Tournament began on September 8th on Epics and on September 13th on Superstars. '' Selections Superstars #Lance Davis #Davey Smith #Apollo #Steven Brown #Shane Sewell #Dennis Rivers #Hakur #S. Mount #Ali Hamed #Erik Diaz #Mike Kenzo #Ember #Tamina #Taylor Havok #Noam Dar #Rampage #J.R Benjamin #Kevin Matthew #Kimberly #Koda #Oliver Williams #Alexander #Wan #Daya #Gi Lee #Nathan Stone #Ricky Rich #Newt Ferno #Aliyah #Mark Redman #Stephanie Young #Jess Epics #Viktor #Konner #Kronya #Jason Fyre #Joe Fyre #Mykar #Gallows #Mascarita Sagarada #Andrew D'ville #James Myers #Paul Van Dale #Peter Van Dale #Nataliee Rose #Mandy #Portia Perez #Danibel #Bryan Hawkins #TJ Hawkins #Jake Woods #Xavier #Deonna #DJ Angelo #Hideo Daichi #Andrade Austin #Karl Davidson #Camile #Nick Morgan #Anato #Mysterioso #Tasia #Chloe #Alexis Edwards Undrafted * Kongo Kong * Christian Silver * Marley * Curt Johnson Season One Superstars Episode 1 (August 1, 2016) *Konner And Viktor d. Jason and Joe Fyre *Marley d. Taylor Havok, Gi Lee, Super Diva and Portia Perez in a laddder match *Drafting *Kongo d. Aiden Score to retain the WWC World Championship Epics Episode 1 (August 3, 2016) *Konner and Nataliee d. Mascarita Sagarada and Portia Perez (Nataliee earned a spot to wrestle on Superstars) *James Myers d. Andy Brown, Anubis and Ricky Rich *Christain Silver and Curt Johnson d. Bryan and TJ Hawkins Superstars episode 2 (August 8, 2016) *Nataliee w/ Ember and Tamina d. Kimberly *Kongo d. Davey Anthony *Hideo Daichi, Daya, Bo Chang and Takeru Ryo (TeamAsia) d. Dave Star, Natasha Anthony, Jacob Daniels and Trevor Parks (TeamUSA) Epic Episode 2 (August 10, 2016) *Mandy d. Mascarita Sagarada w/ Portia Perez *Tag Team Battle Royal Winner: Konner and Viktor *Andrew D'ville vs Bryan Hawkins - No Contest Superstar epsode 3 (August 15, 2016) *Ember, Tamina and Nataliee d. Gi Lee, Kimberly and Marley *Aiden Score d. Shane Sewell to bcome the New No1 Contender *Davey Anthony, Natasha Anthony, Jacob Daniels and Rockstar Dave (TeamUSA) d. Hideo Daichi, Daya, Bo Chang and Takeru Ryo (TeamAsia) Epics Episode 3 (August 17, 2016) *Mandy d. Deonna *Christain Silver and Curtis Johnson d. Konner and Viktor w/ Kronya *Karl Daveyson d. Damo Superstars Episode 4 (August 22, 2015) *Marley d. Nataliee w/ Ember and Tamina *Davey Anthony, Natasha Anthony, Jacob Daniels and Rockstar Dave (TeamUSA) d. Hideo Daichi, Daya, Bo Chang and Takeru Ryo (TeamAsia) *Kongo d. Aiden Score Epics Episode 4 (August 24, 2016) *Danibel d. Vidar *Christain Silver and Curtis Johnson d. Konner and Viktor w/ Kronya *Portia Perez d. Mandy - DQ, Danibel attacked portia with a steel chair in the middle of the match Superstars episode 5 (August 29, 2016) *Davey Anthony d. J.R Benjamin, Jacob Daniels, Dylan Bostic, Tygar and Hideo Daichi - No1 contender ladder match *Tamina d. Ashley Scott - No Disqualification *Erik Diaz d. Ali Hamed Kongo d. Pheonix Epics Episode 5 (August 31, 2016) *Christain Silver, Curt Johnson and Karl Daveyson d. Konner, Viktor and Kronya. *Mandy d. Nataliee, Portia Perez and Danibel *Ricky Rich d. Nathan Stone *Alexander d. Patrick Kennedy Superstars Episode 6 (September 5, 2016) *Ember d. Kimberly *Koda d. Dennis Rivers *Steven Brown d. Jason Lee, Aaron Dax and Aiden Score in a fatal 4-way match *J.R Benjamin d. Steven Brown, Shane Sewell, Alexander, Lance Davis and Davey Smith. Epics Episode 6 (September 7, 2016) *Marley d. Mandy *NxG Tournament: DJ Angelo d. Cielo Escorpien *NxG Tournament: Mascarita Sagarada d. Andy Brown *Christain Silver and Curtis Johnson d. Xavier and Jake Woods Superstars Episode 7 (September 12, 2016) *Koda d. Davey Smith * Taylor Havok d. Aliyah *NxG Tournament: Nathan Stone d. Ricky Rich *NxG Tournament: Erick Diaz d. Dennis Rivers Epics Episode 7 (September 14, 2016) *Chloe and Tasia d. Danibel and Deonna *Team X (Xavier, Jake Woods), Trevor Parks, Dave Star, Jason and Joe Fyre d. Viktor, Konner, Peter Van Dale, Paul Van Dale, Bryan and TJ Hawkins *Camile d. Nataliee *NxG Tournament: Karl Davidson d. Curt Johnson Superstars Episode 8 (September 19, 2016) *Daya d. Taylor Havok *Koda and Kongo d. Lance Davis and Davey Smith *Aliyah d. Stephanie Young *NxG Tournament: Oliver Williams d. Alexander *NxG Tournament: Mark Redman d. Noam Dar Epics Episode 8 ( September 21, 2016) *Camile d. Nataliee *Jason and Joe Fyre d. Team X and America Alpha Stars in a 3-way tag match *Danibel w/ Deonna d. Mandy *NxG Tournament: Hideo Daichi d. Kronya Superstars Episode 9 (September 26, 2016) *NxG Tournament Quarterfinals: Erick Diaz d. Nathan Stone *Taylor Havok and Aliyah vs Stephanie Young and Daya - No Contest *Davey Smith and Lance Davis d. Koda and Cielo Escorpien *NxG Tournament Quarterfinals: Mark Redman d. Oliver Williams *Kongo d. JR Benjamin Epics Episode 9 (September 28,2016) *Camile d. Mandy *Christain Silver d. Joe Fyre *NxG Tournament Quarterfinals: DJ Angelo d. Mascarita Sagarada *NxG Tournament Quarterfinals: Karl Davidson d. Hideo Daichi